Gone From Her Life
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: On her seventh birthday, Skylark Matthew woke up to her home in flames. But almost seven years later she vows to overthrow the Roman just how much she loved him all those years ago. But is it too late for her to turn back and find her path as a warrior? Emperor and get her half-brother back, if he isn't already dead. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

On her seventh birthday, Skylark Matthew woke up to her home in flames. But almost seven years later she vows to overthrow the Roman just how much she loved him all those years ago. But is it too late for her to turn back and find her path as a warrior? Emperor and get her half-brother back, if he isn't already dead. But in the latest raid the poor girl is captured and held. Only, she finds old friends and family waiting for her as soon as she escapes the grasp of the emperor's hands. When her oldest friend Nico saves her life, she realizes

* * *

It was Skylark's seventh birthday when she woke up to flames surrounding her. She looked around and found Thalia sound asleep right beside her. She screamed into her ear and woke her up.

"Ow, Sky what… Crud, we need to get out of here now!" She yelled and grabbed Skylarks wrist.

Skylark looked around for Jason and found that he was gone.

"What about Jay Jay? He's in trouble too." She sobbed as she saw the house collapsing around them.

Thalia had a grim look on her face as they ran through the house and out the door.

"Sky honey, Jay Jay was taken by the Romans last night. I guess they didn't want us to survive so they came back and burned the house down. We need to go to the castle and tell the king. You remember this night if you ever visit Rome, Sky, remember this night and never forget it." Thalia said grimly.

Skylark cuddled up to her half-sister and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In six years she was a lovely young lady with long brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her half sister Thalia had joined the hunters of Artemis and left Skylark behind to defend herself against Roman invasions.

* * *

Skylark gave a grim look to the Romans and attacked them as they tried to capture her. They swarmed her and tried to put her in hand cuffs but she simply turned to air.

They finally caught her with a net, she struggled as they put her in a metal box and rode off to Rome. She remembered that night with pain because Jay Jay was gone and he was her brother.

* * *

She sobbed on the way and finally when they stopped she was let out to take a look at Rome. It was truly beautiful but it was the dread of what awaited her here that weighed her heart down greatly. The Roman man beside her grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a cleaning quarters when she was pampered and turned into a beautiful lady and dragged off to a court room.

* * *

When they brought her into the court room she froze when a boy that looked like Jason lazily played with a grape. She gave him a firm glare and crossed her arms right in front of her chest. The boy looked up and stared at her with a curious gaze. The guards led her up to the throne he was sitting in and tried to force her onto her knees but she stood her ground.

"Kneel girl, he is the emperor so you will show respect to him. Do as we say now!" The guard to her right hissed in her ear and tried to force her down again.

She smirked and stood her ground more stubbornly as ever. The boy raised his eyebrows as if he had never seen someone so openly defy him.

"No, I will not bow down to someone who takes my loved ones and kills them. I will not bow down to you insolent pieces of scum!" She hisses right in the boy's face.

His face takes a look of surprise and he laughs. Skylark crosses her arms and glares at him as he laughs. His laugh reminded her of her older half-brothers when they were younger.

"You have no idea you're in Rome girl. I am Emperor Jason Grace. You would be?" He said and looked at her with a smile.

She stares at him in shock; he couldn't be Jay Jay could he? She glared at him with defiance and keeps her arms crossed.

"None of your business unless you want to be sent to Hades, Jason. You know, you remind me of someone… My older half-brother that was taken from our home six years ago. You've probably killed him by now but I really would've hoped to see him right now if he wasn't killed by your people." She hissed at him with tears threatening to make an appearance.

Jason looked at her with sympathy.

"I lost two sisters to your people long ago, like your brother they were killed by Romans. But they saved me after they realized their mistake. You have gotten far from our capture though girl. How old are you anyways?" He asked with a curious expression.

Skylark gave him a pissed look and held her stance.

"My birthday is next month; I am thirteen if you could not tell boy emperor. I am not stupid as to tell you my name so you can hurt me. But alas I am Skylark Matthews for you I am only Madame Matthews if you please." She growled and gave him a disgusted look.

He stared at her with confusion and waved her away.

"Also, I am leaving right now so you can never find me again if you please Jason. Good-bye." She said with a smirk and dissolved into air.

He had a look of shock as she disappeared from the chains that held her. She would have given him a smart alike remark if she hadn't been so focused of escaping the Romans wrath. She flew out the window and down the street until she stopped in an alley. She smiled as Roman soldiers passed the alley where she hid. Just then a Cyclopes put her in a choke hold.

She stared at it with horror and tried to get out of its hold but was slowly losing consciousness. She was thrown to the ground when a boy attacked the monster and saved her. Her head took a little of the impact and she lost consciousness immediately.

* * *

She woke with a horrid headache and in a bed. She grabbed her knife that had appeared in her belt loop and looked around.

The room was cozy with a bed and rug simply placed in the middle of the room. She shifted and looked at the boy that had just appeared in the door way. He smiled at her and put some food on the end of the bed.

"I don't suppose you have a name? If you would like to know I am Nico, that Cyclopes would have eaten you if I wasn't there." He said and looked at her with a soft expression.

Skylark's eyes widened in recognition then she stood up and gave her best friend a hug.

* * *

**That's better. It's been bugging me for a long time...**


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled at her and twirled her around in one full circle then looked her happily. Skylark smiled widely and buried her face in his neck and cried a little bit.

"I think I found Jay Jay. He's now the emperor of Rome. I can't believe he's been alive for this whole time, he was here all alone thinking Thalia and I were dead." She sobbed and held Nico thinking that maybe he was going to disappear any minute.

He held her there and put his head on top of hers trying to comfort her. He had suppressed feelings for her and didn't want to ruin their relationship at all. She held him and finally pulled back.

"He thought we've been dead this whole time. We thought he was dead and we'd never see him again but here he is. He's been here the whole time!" She said angrily and sat down on the bed.

Nico frowned at her and gave her some bread. She smiled in thanks and tore a small piece off and nibbled it. Just then some Roman soldiers knocked on Nico's front door.

"Ambassador Nico, emperor Jason would like to have an audience alone with you right now in your home." A roman soldier called from behind the door.

Skylark gave him a scared look and he beckoned to her and hid her in the closet then let the soldiers and emperor in.

"Nico, I need to talk to you now. Soldiers, wait outside please." Jason said and they all left.

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"They're alive after all these years and I never knew it. I need to find them." He said and looked at Nico.

Nico stared at him shocked and tried to hide his boredom because had heard it from Skylark earlier. Jason gave him a confused look and sighed.

"Nico, what are you hiding from me? My little sister is here isn't she?" He asked and stood up looking at Nico.

Nico looked down and nodded then pointed to the closet. Jason walked over to the closet and opened it to find Skylark sobbing with her head in her hands. Jason smiled softly at her and picked her up and cradled her. She put her head against his chest and held onto him.

"Jay Jay, it's really you. I can't believe you're alive." She said softly as he carried her outside.

The soldiers nodded as he put her on the horse and got on behind her.

* * *

He held onto her and smiled at her as they rode to the palace. She stared in awe at the city and smiled at the people staring at Jason and her.

* * *

He helped her down from the horse. She stared at the palace and held onto Jason's arm like a guide.

He held her close not wanting to lose her again. When they walked into the throne room a boy around 16 intercepted them and stood his ground.

"Lord Jason, people are talking about the young girl. We are all wondering who she is, because she is the one who evaded us." He said and glared at Skylark who shied behind Jason and held on tight.

Jason smiled at her and turned to look at the boy.

"She is my long lost little sister that I have thought dead for the past seven years. You are not to harm her Frank, just lead her to her room and let her get ready for dinner." Jason said and gently pulled her off of him and patted her shoulder as if to reassure her that no harm would come to her.

She smiled and walked off to her room and got ready for dinner.

* * *

She wore a strapless dress and golden bands on her arms with her hair in a braid that wrapped around her head and golden bands holding it in place. She walked out and down the staircase to find Jason smiling at her as she came down. She smiled and hugged him when she was at his side. Nico was there also and had a look of shock at how beautiful she looked.

Jason walked over to him and smiled.

"So what do you think Nico, is she beautiful or what? If she wasn't my sister I would marry her right away, but I cannot and I need a wife soon." Jason said grimly.

Nico nodded and continued to look at Skylark as she introduced herself to the others at the party. She waved to Nico and continued to talk to the other guests. Just as Reyna entered and stood in front of Skylark. Skylark held out her hand.

"I am Skylark, Emperor Jason's little sister." She said and let Reyna shake her hand.

Reyna smiled and walked off talking to another guest. Skylark walked over to her brother and smiled, he then gave her a hug.

"I would be careful around her Sky. She isn't the nicest person that works as justice personnel. But I think that I should go up and wait for my gifts." He said grimly.

* * *

Skylark nodded and stood by his side. As more gifts came Skylark was growing impatient, but the last one was a surprise. A woman came in and stood in front of Jason. Skylark recognized her as the goddess Aphrodite. She walked forward and knelt in front of her.

"Lady Aphrodite, I would like to ask why you are here. It is my brother's birthday, but I would think that you would visit in your Greek form my lady." She said as the room went silent.

Jason stood up and went to his sister's side. Aphrodite smiled and stood there. Jason frowned and held onto his sister's shoulder.

"Why, I am only telling you to not hurt my daughter. That's all, oh and Skylark, be ready for a love that you cannot stop." She said and left with a smile.

Skylark stared after the goddess and frowned. She held her brother's hand as they walked back to his throne and awaited the final present. When the girl around Jason's age walked in with guards around her. Skylark gave him a queasy look and turned away and let the silent tears fall onto her face. She couldn't bear to look at her old friend, Piper of Sparta.

Piper stood in front of the emperor and waited to be introduced. She looked at the girl beside the emperor and saw that she was crying and not looking at her. Piper looked back at the emperor and stood waiting. Jason stared at the beautiful girl in front of him and saw Sky crying. He nodded and waited for the girl to introduce herself.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said and gripped the edge of a bracelet.

She hated the Romans for dragging her off to this place. Her father must be worried as heck since the house was on fire. Skylark had her face covered by her hands not bearing to look at anyone. Nico came up beside her and put her face onto his shoulder and she cried into his shoulder. Piper stared at her as she cried.

Just then Skylark picked her head up from his shoulder and ran from the throne room with tears trailing down her cheeks. Piper registered shock when she saw her old friend's face upset. Jason stared after his little sister and almost left to go after her, but Nico beat him to it and ran after her.

* * *

Skylark ran into the garden and stopped at the pond. She dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands.

Nico came from behind her and knelt by her. He put his arms around her and cradled her. She turned and looked at him with tears still trailing down her cheeks. He smiled softly and kissed her hoping that she wouldn't mind. She pulled back and smirked at him.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. Not letting go he kissed her forehead softly. Skylark put her head on his shoulder and cried even more because she had been so lonely the past four years of her life. Nico just held her close to his chest and cradled her. She pulled her face out of his chest a wiped away the tears.

* * *

**This is getting better I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to go back in there Nico, so Jason can have my support. But later on we can talk or dance if you like. But now we should really get back in there." She said and they got up onto their feet.

She gave him one last kiss and they walked back into the palace and into the throne room where Jason was among the other guests and looking for her. As she and Nico walked in, Jason walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't ever run off like that Sky. I was worried." He whispered into her ear.

"I am fine Jason, no more than fine. I just would like some alone time right now. All of this is hard to take in. Would you mind if I visited Piper?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I do not mind as long as you are well. You can go on up to see her now if you like." He said.

"I think I will wait a little while before seeing her, I just want a few minutes to myself before I see her." She spoke with a few hints of sadness.

Jason nodded and let her walk up to her room for a few minutes. He turned to Nico and they spoke for the rest of the party.

* * *

As Skylark walked up to her room she saw a man that looked like her father, only more regal and sophisticated. She walked over to the man to talk to him. When he turned he frowned at the girl standing in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked.

Skylark felt hurt that her own father didn't remember her. She stopped and remembered that this was Jupiter, the other side of her father.

"I am Skylark Matthews, daughter of Zeus. Jason Grace is my half-brother. So I am authorized to be here." She said while crossing her arms.

"Well then, my other side is very happy. But you must leave me alone for now." He said and pushed her to the side.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know why Jason was taken away from his full blooded sister and me on my birthday. Also why do you refuse to recognize one of your own children?" She said angrily.

Jupiter turned around and slapped her on the face. She fell onto her knees and held her stinging cheek with both hands.

"I am not the father of such a disrespectful child like you! Why do you even bother to ask?" He raged then stormed off and away from the silent girl.

Skylark was hurt and broken on the inside. Normally her father would hug her and kiss her forehead. But this side of her father proved that he was different. She got to her feet and walked to Piper's room.

* * *

She knocked and waited.

"Yes?" Piper's voice called through the wooden door.

"It's me, Skylark." She called softly while she still held her still stinging cheek.

Piper opened the door and hugged the girl. Then she pulled back and stared in shock at Skylark holding her cheek.

"Skylark! Who hit you?" Piper asked as Skylark walked into the beautiful room.

When she sat down Piper took both her hands off of her cheek and saw a bruise forming on her cheek bone. Skylark looked down, refusing to talk. Piper then pulled out a piece of cloth and wet it with some water from a basin. She pressed it to the apple sized bruise that was appearing on Skylarks cheek bone. Skylark hadn't protested so far.

"He hit me. Jupiter hit me. He wasn't my father at all Piper. All he did was storm off. I don't know what to do now Piper. What if he sees me again and hits me?" Skylark finally asked breaking the silence between the old friends.

"I don't know, just don't let get to you. Why are you here anyways? Did he capture you and they told you to be his personal slave?" She asked curiously as she pulled the cloth away from the bruise.

"Well… He's Jason, my long lost brother. But… It's different now that you're here Piper. I have reminders everywhere. What am I going to do? I have no place to hide you if I can get you home." She murmured into her hands.

Piper smiled and put a hand on her back and rubbed it.

"You don't have to do that. Someday, some way I'll get out of here." Piper said soothingly.

"Okay," Skylark got up, "I think I should go to bed now. I hope we see each other tomorrow Piper. I'll see what I can't do to get the word to your father that you're okay." She said.

The two friends had one last embrace. Then Skylark left, and Piper fell to the floor, her body wracked with sobs. It was so sad to think of home and think of her best friends. Especially Skylark, who now lived with Piper.

* * *

As Skylark walked down the hallway, she thought about the past day's events and how she could get the word to Pipers father. When she got into her room, Skylark pulled back the covers of her elegant bed and slipped under them. She slipped the golden bands off of her arms and stared at the ceiling.

What was she going to do now that Jason was back in her life? Was it going to be a disaster now? Or would everything straighten out? She stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep. But sleep was eluding her.

Skylark got out of the bed and paced the room eagerly. But as she paced, she noticed that the shadows were moving around her. She jumped onto her bed and pulled out her knife. Then a hellhound jumped out at her with its teeth bared. She stabbed the hellhound and it burst into golden dust around her.

When she looked out her window, she saw a bunch of wind spirits flying around angrily. She backed into her room and tried to open her door. But it was stuck. She tried and tried again, but it held its place. She pulled on it with one final tug and it came loose. She grabbed the golden bands and slipped them back onto her arms and walked quickly down the elegant staircase.

Nico heard the ruckus and ran up the stairs to find Skylark running down the steps. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the stairs. When they got to the bottom she ran over to her brother.

"Jason, wind spirits are attacking right outside!" She said urgently.

Reyna had been right beside him and doubted the young Greek child. She pulled her sword out and pointed it at her. Skylark looked down at the blade warily and held her place.

"How do we know you are not lying? You could be luring us out to face your Greek allies." She said in doubt.

"I am not lying. Would I lie to my only brother that I have been searching for all these lonely years? No, because I love him like the whole world. So do not ever doubt me Reyna." Skylark growled and held her stance in front of her brother.

Reyna backed down and walked off to talk to some other guests. Skylark looked into her brothers eyes and sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. When she walked over to a window she pointed to the monsters gathering. Jason ran back down the steps but turned to find Skylark jumping out of the window, her knife drawn.

"Skylark, what in Pluto are you doing?" He yelled.

"I'm going to try and kill as many as I can! Go and get your men assembled!" She yelled and killed a hellhound.

* * *

Jason ran down the steps, not bearing to think about his little sister fighting all alone against an army of monsters. He ran over to the general, who was Frank.

"Frank, gather all of your men! I don't care where they are, we need all the demigod soldiers that we can get. Now go!" He ordered and ran back to the party.

Nico ran up to him with a worried glance and ran out of the palace. He found her standing and glaring at the leader of the group, Kronos. She didn't seem horrified or anything by his presence, but seemed more pissed off than anything.

"I don't care what in Hades relm you think. This is _my _family and I don't think that you are going to be taking any part in it. So get your ass off of these palace grounds." Skylark said, slowly raising her voice.

Kronos just laughed at the silly girls antics and pushed her aside for the monsters to finish off. But the wind stopped him in his tracks. It seemed to be buffering his to go the other way. The girl materialized out of nowhere and she had a very angry look on her face.

"I told you to leave. You didn't listen, so now you pay the price." She said and launched herself at him with her knife in hand.

* * *

**I think this is getting better. I didn't like how it looked at first and Louisa4533 pointed out my obvious mistakes that I didn't fix. But now they're all fixed! I'll try to see what I can't do to update this. It is my very first fan-fiction. But for now are you all satisfied with my other stories? REVIEW!**


End file.
